This invention pertains to fabrication of electronic devices such as integrated circuits; more specifically, this invention relates to metallization and electrical interconnects for substrates used in fabricating electronic devices.
Wet chemical processes have become widely adopted for processing electronic devices that use copper metallization. Wet chemical processes such as electroless deposition (ELD) and electrochemical plating (ECP) are used for damascene and dual damascene copper fills for trenches and vias for two dimensional integrated circuits. Wet chemical processing is also used for other tasks in the fabrication of integrated circuits. Numerous established processes exist and are in use for fabricating such devices. Many of these processes have provided satisfactory results and few, if any, major improvements have been made to many of these established processes.
The present inventors have made one or more discoveries that may be pertinent to metallization interconnect technology such as that for electronic devices. The one or more discoveries may have the potential to provide one or more methods, materials, and/or electronic devices that could be replacement options for one or more current technologies.